Related cultivars: xe2x80x98Brilliant Yellowxe2x80x99 is a new type of chrysanthemum plant unrelated to any in US patented plant cultivars.
xe2x80x98Brilliant Yellowxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a pyramidal shaped inflorescence with a daisy type flower and a 7 week response. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. xe2x80x98Brilliant Yellowxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is an unnamed seedling not available to inventor for description. The male parent is unknown, being a mixed population of a group of male parents. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Mark Roland Boeder in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in 2001. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Brilliant Yellowxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in 2001 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum with a pyramidal inflorescence, bearing medium sized blooms with yellow ray-florets and green disc florets.